


The Trouble With Magic

by Believer



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believer/pseuds/Believer
Summary: Second sequel to dreams do come true. It is years later and Sabrina and Harvey are married and their children almost grown when Sabrina needs to find some one to take her oldest son and daughter for training so that Harvey isn't turned into a ball of wax





	

The Trouble with Magic

The year was 2025 and Dirk Edward Kinkle would be turning sixteen in the next couple of months. Sabrina knew that she must let him go or her husband Harvey Kinkle would be a ball of wax if he set his sights on his son once he had turned sixteen. Before Dirk got home from school Sabrina had plans to make. First she called her aunts on the phone.  
"Hello Sabrina," Zelda's voice answered the phone after two rings.  
"How'd you know it was me?" asked Sabrina in surprise.  
"Magical caller ID, remember?" said Zelda with a chuckle.  
"Right," said Sabrina. "I need you to do me a favor."  
"You want me to take Dirk and train him right?" asked Zelda.  
"Exactly," said Sabrina not as surprised, as she should have been. "Between you and Aunt Hilda and Uncle Benen you should be able to handle it."  
"We said we would before he was ever born and we will," said Zelda.  
"Thank you," said Sabrina. "I really don't want Harvey a ball of wax."  
Zelda chuckled again. "I can understand that. When are you sending him?"  
"Probably next week after school finishes for the year. I've just got to think of an explanation why he'll be living with his aunt."  
"That could be kind of hard to explain," Zelda agreed. "Especially since you have four children instead of just one."  
"I know but we wanted more than one."  
"He'll rebel against the idea of leaving his friends you know," said Zelda.  
"I know," said Sabrina with a sigh.  
"I know this will be hard on you and Harvey, but you also know it had to be done," said Zelda.  
"I know," Sabrina repeated with another sigh. "I've got to go Dirk will be home from school any minute."   
"Okay we'll see him sometime next week then," said Zelda.  
"Bye and thanks," said Sabrina.  
"You're welcome dear," said Zelda just as Sabrina hung up the phone.  
******************************  
Later that night after dinner after all the other children had gone upstairs for the night Sabrina and Harvey asked Dirk to stay for a moment.  
"What did I do now?" Dirk asked as he sat in a chair across from his parents.  
Dirk had short blond hair and brown eyes. He was tall like his grandfather, but broad shouldered like Harvey. He preferred to be called Derek, because the kids at school made fun of his unusual name.  
"Nothing," Harvey assured him. "You must have a guilty conscious if you ask that." He said this last with a smile to take the sting out of the remark.  
Sabrina was quiet for a moment but she knew this was her show so to speak. "Since your brother and your sisters are going away to camp and you aren't we sending you to my aunt's for the summer," said Sabrina.  
"What!" Dirk exclaimed.  
"We're taking a little sabbatical," said Harvey.  
Sabrina nodded her approval of the explanation.  
"But you can't, my friends and I had plans," Dirk protested.  
"We're really sorry about this honey, but we need this vacation," said Sabrina. "You'll like it up in Westbridge. It's a nice, quiet little town."  
"Bu—bu—but—" Dirk stuttered.  
Sabrina just shook her head. Dirk could tell they were determined to do this. Finally Dirk sighed and nodded. "Can I go now?"  
"Yes," said Harvey. "You'll be leaving right after school lets out for the summer."  
Dirk nodded again got up and walked silently upstairs.  
******************************  
"When do you go?" asked his younger brother Connor who had a mix of browns and blond in his hair. He was a bit short for his age, but his parents always that he would be as tall as his big brother. He could tell that his brother was in a bad mood. So he was trying to speak to him in their room.   
"In a week," said Dirk sitting on his bed, tossing up in the air a small spongy Nerf football and catching it in his hands. Then he started to hit it against the wall.   
"Aren't you going to enjoy staying with Aunt Zelda?" asked Connor.  
"Listen, shrimp. I guess I'll enjoy it even if it is old people."  
"She's not old! Neither is Aunt Hilda and Uncle Benen."  
"To you, they're not, but to me they are. Just enjoy camp okay. At least, you'll spend time with your friends," said Dirk, as he hit the wall with his ball.  
Connor just sighed and left Dirk alone with his thoughts.  
******************************  
"Mom," said Connor to his mother who was sitting in the kitchen, paying bills.   
"Yes, honey? What is it?"  
"Why are you sending Dirk away for the summer? Did he do something bad?"  
Sabrina smiled sadly and softly ruffled her younger son's hair. "No, honey. It's just something that he has to do."  
"But why?"  
"It's Spellman tradition. Besides, you will have to do it when you are older like Dirk, Maryah, and Kelsey."  
"How long are you sending Dirk away for?"  
"For awhile."  
"I know it will be for the summer, but will it be longer?"  
"Yes, it could be."  
Connor smiled. "Well, then can I have our room all to myself?"  
Sabrina laughed. "Maybe. We'll see. I'll have to talk to your father when he gets home, but won't Dirk need a bed to sleep in when he gets back?"  
"Yes, but let me at least tell Kelsey."

"I don't want Dirk to go away," wailed Kelsey, stamping her foot.  
"But if he does, I can get the room all to myself."  
"Dirk's gonna stay!"  
"No, he's not."  
"Yes, he is!"  
"No, he's not!"  
Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Kids! Kids! What is all the shouting about?" asked Sabrina, trying to figure out what was wrong.   
"Mommy, make Dirk stay!" said Kelsey pleading.  
"Tell her, mom," said Connor.  
"Kelsey, Dirk is going away, but he'll be back. Going to stay with relatives is a Spellman tradition and when you get older, you'll do it too like Dirk and so will Connor and Maryah. It's just a normal part of life for us."  
"You promise that Dirk will be back?" asked Kelsey.  
"Yes, honey. I promise," said Sabrina.  
"Okay—he can go," said Kelsey.  
Connor smiled and Sabrina laughed.   
******************************  
A few days later, Dirk got a call from Vinny Atherton, a friend of his from school.  
"Hey, man. How ya doing?"  
"Okay," said Dirk.  
"Hey, you sound kinda down."   
"Yeah, tell me about it."  
"What's wrong? Oh, did you tell your folks about that BillieZ concert we want to go to?"  
"No."  
"No? Well, with you sounding down and all, I thought that they didn’t want you to go."  
"No, I haven't told them yet. They ended up dropping a bombshell on me."  
"Oh—is your mom pregnant?"  
"What? Of course not. She's got four kids!"  
"Oh. Well, a few years ago, my mom and dad told me that we were going to have another baby in the house and I was already twelve! So?"  
"So? So what?"  
"So what's with you?"  
"My folks are sending me away for the summer."  
"Oh, man bummer."   
"Is that all you can say?"  
"When do you leave?"  
"In about four days."  
"Ah, man. You'll miss the greatest concert ever."  
"Tell me about it—I wish that I didn't have to do this stupid thing."  
"Maybe it will be fun."  
"Yeah, right."  
"Just give it a chance, okay?"  
"Okay. See you later."  
"Yeah, see you later. Maybe I'll write you after I get there."  
"That would be fine. See ya. Bye."  
"Bye—" said Dirk as he hung up the phone.   
******************************  
A week later

Dirk had been solemn and silent and had barely spoken a civil word to either of his parents for the entire week. This hurt Sabrina deeply. Intellectually she understood, but something deeper more instinctive did not.   
"We'll drive you," said Sabrina. "Are you packed?"  
"Yes mom," Dirk answered politely, but coldly.  
"You will not speak to your mom that way," said Harvey sternly. "It's not like we're abandoning you. You can come home again."  
"It's okay Harvey I know how he must feel. He feels as though we are abandoning him even if we aren't. You'll like my aunts' they’re loads of fun and Hilda has children of her own. One of them is about your age."  
"I know mom, but do I have to go?" asked Dirk  
"Yes, I'm afraid you do," said Sabrina with a sad smile.  
"All right," said Dirk. He still didn't sound happy, but he was finally beginning to accept his fate.  
"Go get your stuff then and we'll be on our way," said Sabrina. Dirk nodded and headed up to his room to get his things.  
******************************  
Three hours later they reached the outskirts of Westbridge Massachusetts and Sabrina drove her car to her aunt's house. On the way she looked around and decided the place hadn't changed much in the last twenty years. Within a few minutes they came to Collins Road and Sabrina drove down it slowly looking at all the houses. They finally came to her aunt's house and Sabrina stopped the car parking it in the driveway. Harvey had stayed home to make sure the other children got off to their camps.   
"Sabrina, Dirk you're here," said Zelda coming out of the house. "Harvey didn't come with you?"  
"No Aunt Zelda he had to make sure the other children got off to camp," said Sabrina hugging her aunt. "Salem did however." Sabrina let Salem out of the car holding the door open so that he could jump to the ground.  
"Well come on in and sit down I'm sure you must be tired after a three hour drive," said Zelda. Sabrina got Dirk's luggage out of the trunk and followed her aunt and son inside. The Victorian house that Zelda now lived in alone had not changed much in the last couple of decades. Or at least the outside hadn't, Sabrina thought.  
They went inside and Sabrina looked around. There were so many good memories here.  
Dirk had been solemn and silent up to this point and had spoken not one word to either his mother or his aunt. He was still furious at his mother for dumping him here. As for his aunt he had no idea how to feel. His two aunts and his uncle had been a major part of his life ever since he was a baby. He had always been happy to see them until his parents had decided to dump him in this quiet boring little town. Dirk had always enjoyed visiting his aunts when he had been a little kid. He had always gotten treats.  
"Would you like some cookies Dirk and some milk?"   
"Yes Aunt Zelda I would love some," said Dirk, politely.   
Zelda headed towards the kitchen. Once the kitchen door had swung shut Sabrina to look at Dirk. "Now I know you're mad at me Dirk but I want you to behave yourself for your aunts'."   
"Ok mother," said Dirk, still sounding solemn.   
Zelda came back with a big plate of cookies and a glass of milk. She set them on the table in front of the couch. "Now don't eat too many and spoil your dinner," said Sabrina.   
"All right mom," said Dirk. He took three chocolate chip cookies and picked up the glass of milk.   
"Would you like to see your room Dirk," asked Zelda as Dirk was chomping on the cookies.  
"Sure Aunt Zelda," said Dirk.   
Zelda led the way upstairs and to a doorway. "This used to be your mother's room when she was living with Hilda and me. This was of course before Hilda got married."   
The room in question was done in a silvery blue. That the walls and the carpet were the same color. The queen sized four-poster bed had a blue coverlet. There was a desk in the corner and a closet on the other side of the room.   
"You've repainted," Sabrina observed, "Since I was here last."  
"Yes well it was time for a change," said Zelda. "After all you haven't lived with us for many years now."   
"It looks nice," said Dirk plopping down the bed.   
"Well why don't you stay up here and get acquainted with your new room while your mother and I have a discussion," Zelda suggested.   
"Okay, fine, whatever," said Dirk sleepily.   
Sabrina and Zelda both left the room closing the door open quietly behind them   
******************************  
"I take it the two of you had a big argument about his staying in Westbridge and that he isn't too happy with you or Harvey?" Zelda said once they were downstairs.  
"You got it," said Sabrina. "But you know it has to be done."   
"Yes I know," said Zelda with a sigh.  
"Oh can we quit with the sentiment," asked Salem speaking up for the first time. He had been unable to say anything with Dirk in the room. He was forbidden to talk in front of Dirk or any of the children for that matter until they found out what they were.  
"Drink your milk," Zelda ordered. "And don't be rude."  
"Harvey wasn't too happy with it either," Sabrina finally admitted quietly. "But he knew when he married me; it would have to be done."  
"You brought The Discovery of Magic book with you?" asked Zelda.   
"Of course," said Sabrina. "But I had to shrink it down. I didn't need Dirk to see it before it was time." Sabrina took a small package out of her pocket then enlarged it with a thought and a point of her finger.   
"Here you go," said Sabrina handing it to her aunt.   
"I'll put this in a safe hiding place until his birthday next month," Zelda promised.  
"Well I had better be going. It's a long drive back," said Sabrina. "I just want to say goodbye to Dirk first." Sabrina headed upstairs and peeked into Dirk's room. Dirk was asleep his breathing even. "Goodbye sweetheart," Sabrina whispered touching his forehead lovingly. "Many surprises and adventures await."  
Sabrina then left closing the door softly behind her. "Come on Salem," she said softly as soon she got downstairs. "It's time to go home."  
Salem didn't respond and followed Sabrina out.  
******************************  
A month later 

It was early morning when both Hilda and Zelda sneaked a peek into Dirk's room. Hilda had come by early just to be here for the occasion. Dirk was floating approximately 3 feet above the bed; the covers draped around him making him look like a ghost. Neither woman had changed much over the years they still had the blond hair, blue eyes and slim figures. Hilda was just slightly shorter then her older sister Zelda and more fun. While Zelda tended to be serious she was also brilliant and a physicist. They were both very experienced witches.  
His blond hair was pale against his head his eyes closed in sleep. "Well this proves he has at least some of Sabrina's talent," Hilda observed quietly.  
"He's floating right on schedule. Isn't he just the perfect little warlock?" said Zelda with a proud smile.  
"How do you think he'll accept the news? Do you think he'll be as bad as Sabrina was?" asked Hilda.  
"I don't know, but we had better go before we wake him up," said Zelda. "The first levitation is special and it would be scandalous to interrupt it."   
"It also gets annoying real quick," said Hilda.  
They exited their footsteps making no noise as they padded silently across the, floor.  
******************************  
Later

Dirk came downstairs still yawning and; plopped himself into a chair at the kitchen table. "Well good morning sleepyhead," said Hilda teasingly, sipping a cup of coffee.  
"Morning," Dirk groaned.  
"Happy birthday sweetheart," said Zelda.  
"Thanks," said Dirk.  
"We have something to tell you," said Zelda coming over and sitting in another chair.  
"What?" asked Dirk, still yawning.  
"You see there; is a natural universe and a supernatural universe—" Zelda began.  
Hilda groaned silently and muttered, "Not this again. You're a warlock," Hilda interrupted.  
"I'm a what?" asked Dirk after a moment of stunned silence.  
"A warlock as in magic," said Hilda.   
Zelda rolled her eyes. "Hilda you can't even let me get through my explanation. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."  
"If you had your way we'd be here for the next week," Hilda shot back.  
"Guys, guys," Dirk shouted trying to forestall what he could tell was going to be a major augment. "Such things as warlocks don't exist," Dirk protested trying to get them back to the problem at hand.  
"Yes they do because Hilda and me are both witches and so is your mother which; is where you get your genes from," said Zelda stopping the augment with her sister.  
"You're joking right?" asked Dirk with a frown.  
"Afraid not," said Hilda. "Here's a birthday present from your mother. And if this doesn't convince you nothing will." A big brightly wrapped packaged floated into the kitchen and sat itself down in front of Dirk. Dirk gulped and tried to subtly look for wires or whatever had made the package float. What he found was nada, zip, and zilch. Apparently the package had floated to him under its own power. "Come on open it," said Hilda impatiently.  
Dirk; ripped into the bright silvery paper and found a huge book about twenty inches tall and just about as wide. The cover was made of a dark and ancient leather and the title was The Discovery of Magic done up in fancy gilt lettering. The corners were rimmed with a rainbow of gemstones that formed a circle in its center. A wide satin bookmark looped from the spine through the book and out its bottom. As he opened it to where the bookmark lay he stared at the pages in fascination. The pages were thicker than ordinary; paper. They; were parchment--sheepskin scrapped; thin and rubbed smooth enough to write on. And what they illustrated! There were diagrams of the human body with labels showing which parts were, governed by which planets. There were astrological charts, tables of alchemical formulae, and list of plants and their uses. And much, much more.   
Dirk kept flipping pages until he came to a line engraving of a beautiful women. She had long blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing what appeared to be a pair of velvet jeans and short sleeve sweater. The name under the picture was done is fancy Old English lettering that said Sabrina.   
"Hey this picture looks just like my mom," Dirk murmured. That page had not been there before but it had appeared by magic as soon as the book passed into the hands of another generation.  
Suddenly the picture began to shimmer and acquire depth. In a moment it was as if the book held a window that contained a small image of a living woman. "Surprise, it is your mom. Happy birthday sweetheart," said Sabrina looking up at her son lovingly.  
"Mom! I—I—it—ca—can—can't be—" Dirk stuttered nearly knocking over his chair in an attempt to get away from the now floating book. The book followed him.  
"Honey, let's not go through this again," said the image of Sabrina rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Believe me when I found out all those years ago, I didn't believe it either. It took a lot of convincing on the part of my dad to make me believe in magic. But what is happening is real. Magic can and does exist."   
"She has a way with words," Hilda murmured. Zelda raised her hand to her lips ordering her sister to be silent.  
The image of Sabrina paused as if for effect. "This is your heritage. This is who you are. Who you were born to be. I'll let my aunts explain the rest and please don't give them any trouble alright?" The image of Sabrina winked at her son then said; "You'll be fine Dirk just take some time and think things over. And if you ever need me I'm in the index of this book."   
The picture of Sabrina Kinkle grew flat and grainy and then was nothing more than a line engraving once more. The book immediately dropped towards the floor with Dirk catching it just before it hit.  
Dirk fell into a chair and just stared off into space for a long time. Zelda and Hilda watched him as silent as stone. Finally Dirk sighed ad looked at both his aunts. "Magic does exist doesn't it?"  
"Yes it does," Zelda answered first. "And your life just got a lot more complicated."  
"You'll be living with Zelda and all three of us Benen included will be teaching you to use your magic," explained Hilda.  
"You'll be going to Westbridge High to finish off your last two years of high school," said Zelda.   
"And my mom and dad?" asked Dirk with a frown. "They agreed to this?"  
"They had to for you see your father is a mortal and if you set eyes on him at any time during the next two years he'll turn into a ball of wax. Your father knew this because Sabrina told him before she ever agreed to get married."  
"A ball of wax? But why?" asked Dirk.  
"It the law in the Other Realm. It's The Witches Council's way of discouraging witch/mortal marriages," said Zelda, calmly. "But sometimes they do happen."  
"You're 1/4th warlock because your mother is half mortal," Hilda told him. "Your powers won't be as strong and one of your siblings will probably be mortal. Although that's not necessarily true."  
"Wait a minute the Other Realm?"  
"It's where most of our kind live," explained Hilda. "Except for the very few that decide to live in the mortal realm. Like me and Zelda for instance or your mother Sabrina."  
"Why don't we try some magic?" Zelda suggested rather primly cutting Hilda off. She took an orange off the sideboard. "Point your finger and concentrate. Orange into apple."   
Dirk got up from where he was sitting and pointed his right hand, finger extended. "Orange into apple," he muttered softly to himself. "Orange into apple." Amazingly although slowly at first something began to happen. The orange changed shape and grew longer more oblong. A moment later a banana sat there.   
"A banana?" Hilda muttered. "That's not even close."   
Zelda glared at her sister then said, "Try again dear. That was after all only, your first attempt."   
"I feel so stupid having to point my finger like this," Dirk muttered.  
"Just be glad you don't have to wriggle your nose like on Bewitched," said Hilda.  
"Try again," Zelda suggested ignoring Dirk's muttered comment. Dirk pointed at the orange Zelda placed on the table. "Concentrate now," said Zelda. Dirk concentrated and faster this time the orange began to change. A moment later a nectarine sat on the table. "Well at least its round," said Hilda with a snicker.  
******************************  
Thirty attempts later Dirk was bone tired, but he had finally succeeded. A nice red apple sat on the table. "That's good," Zelda complimented him. Dirk's other twenty-nine attempts sat on the sideboard and the table. There was every kind of fruit you could think of. From nectarines to pears just no apples.   
"Why don't we get some dinner?" Hilda suggested. "Dirk looks as though he could use it."  
"Yes dear you do look as white as a ghost," said Zelda looking at him in concern. "Maybe we overdid it just a bit."  
"I'm just tired. No one ever told me magic would be this hard," said Dirk with a tired sigh.  
"It'll get easier with practice," assured Hilda him. "You just need to give it some time."  
"What would you like for dinner?" asked Zelda. "We could just zap something up or we could order takeout."  
"What about pizza?" Dirk suggested.  
"Okay," Zelda agreed. "Pizza it is."  
******************************  
Dinner was silent as they all ate slices of pepperoni and hamburger pizza. "Why didn't mom just tell us about our heritage instead letting you tell me?  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask that," said Hilda. Zelda glared at her sister then turned to Dirk to answer his question.  
"Because Dirk you would have started out with a black mark against you. It's another of The Witches Council laws," Zelda explained.  
"And you are going to have a tough enough time being only 1/4th warlock as it is," Hilda added. "You don't need to borrow trouble."  
Zelda nodded agreement at Hilda's statement. "She was doing it for your protection and hers."  
"Oh," said Dirk not sounding convinced. "But why two years? Can't I see my friends? They're all back there in the town where my parents live."  
"The two years is for you to get your witches' license," said Zelda.  
"That's like a driver's license, right?" asked Dirk.   
"Yes, sort of. Though it can do more damage," said Hilda.  
"Hilda, you're not helping," said Zelda with an irritated look at her younger sister.   
"Sorry," said Hilda shrugging apologetically.  
"So I can do anything I want with this magic?" asked Dirk.  
"Not exactly," said Zelda.  
"What do you mean?" asked Dirk with a question in his voice.   
"There are certain rules," said Hilda with a frown.  
"There rules for magic? You gotta to be kidding me!" exclaimed Dirk almost angrily.  
"Nope. There are some things that you can and cannot do even in magic. We wouldn't want the mortals finding out that magic really exists," said Hilda. "It would mean big trouble for us."  
"And those were set down by The Witches' Council," said Zelda. "It's for the mortals’ protection as well as ours."  
"Oh, man. I'm going to hate being a warlock. New town, new friends, and new school. How lucky can I get?" asked Dirk sarcastically.  
******************************  
After a summer spent with his great aunts, finally the first day of school came. The school was old not that the high school that he used to go to wasn't old, but it seemed a bit nicer than this. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.   
"Would you mind where you are going, young man?"  
Dirk looked up and saw a balding portly man with glasses dressed in a blue suit. "Pardon me, sir. I didn't see where I was going."  
"Aren't you; new to this school?" asked the plump man.  
"Yes, sir. I'm starting my junior year here. I'm Dirk Kinkle."  
"I'm Principal Willard Kraft and welcome to Westbridge High. Young man, did you just say Kinkle?"  
"Yes, sir. My dad's Harvey Kinkle. He used to go here."  
"Yes, I remember Harvey. And your mother is—"  
"Sabrina Spellman Kinkle."  
"Ah, yes. I remember her too. That why I'll have to give detention."  
"What? That's not fair."  
"Your mother was trouble and you will be too. I'll see you after school, Mr. Kinkle," he said as he turned and went back to his office around the corner.  
You old timer, why aren't you retired? Thought Dirk angrily as he maneuvered down the hall. Then occupied by his thoughts, he bumped into someone else.  
"Excuse me, but will you watch where you are going?" asked a whiny voice. Dirk looked at a tall redhead dressed in a black tight fitting dress with a pink boa around her neck.   
"I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, right. Do you have any idea how long it takes to get stains out of suede?"  
"I said I was sorry."  
"You must be the new kid. My name's Eryn Whitman. I'm the most popular kid in this town and if you want to get in, you'll have to be a bit more graceful than you have been. What's your name?"  
"I'm Dirk Kinkle."  
"Kinkle? What sort of name is Kinkle?"  
"Kinkle's a good name. My dad and mom went to this school and if it was good enough for them then it's good enough for me."  
Suddenly, the 5-minute bell rang. "Well, gotta go. See you in class, Kinkle."  
Dirk cursed. He had to get to class or he would be late. Five minutes later just as he made it to a seat, the class bell rang.  
"Good morning, class," said the teacher, an old woman in a stylish suit. "My name is Mrs. Quick."  
Good morning. What's so good about it? Dirk thought.  
"Roll call, class," said Mrs. Quick. She read off the names and each answered "here" or "present" until she got to Dirk's name. "Dirk Edward Kinkle."  
Laughter came from the class as soon as they heard his name. Dirk spoke up. "It's Derek, ma'am."  
"What, Mr. Kinkle?"  
"I want to go by Derek, ma'am."  
"All right, Derek." Then she called out the rest of the names and then began class.   
******************************  
After school got out and he served the detention that he got saddled with, Dirk came home, hoping that he could go to his room in his Aunt Zelda's place without any fuss, when a voice came out of nowhere.  
"Hey, your Aunt Zelda wants to talk to you," it said.  
"I don’t have time right now. I had a bad day."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
Dirk turned and said, "Yeah," hoping to see a familiar face, but instead he found his mother's cat, Salem, in front of him.  
"What are you doing here? Is Mom here? Who was that guy that I was taking to?"  
"You're speaking to him, fella," said Salem with a twitch of his tail. "You really know how to insult a guy."  
"You talk!"  
"Yes, and you have won the 10,000 dollar question for today. Of course, I can talk!"  
"But—but you—you're a cat!"  
Salem started to preen his fur. "Yes, I'm a cat. I'm also an ancient warlock punished to spend a hundred years as a cat. I; was left in Zelda's and Hilda's care until my sentence was over, but then they gave me to Sabrina when she moved away. Your mom did drop me off. Your mom and dad thought that they needed some quality privacy time without the cat. So I was left here while your parents are playing footsy with each other."   
"But all these years—"  
"Rule one for beginning witches or warlocks: you can't show your powers in front of mortals or witches/warlocks who don't know what they are. Besides, your mom would have skinned me alive—literally. Or there was an even crueler fate in store."  
"What?" asked Dirk curiously.  
"No more tuna or Kit Kat Treats for a year! Can you imagine? To a cat, that's a fate worse than death."  
"But didn't you say yourself than you are just a warlock temporarily transformed into a cat?"  
"Yes, and that will take a lot of therapy when I get changed back. Can you imagine me going out on a date in my human form, instead of ordering dinner, I chase a mouse?"  
"That's kinda gross. But how did mom get here? She would have to drive for three hours to come here and then another three to drive back."  
"You are a warlock and your mom a witch. She can pop herself in and pop herself back in no time at all."  
"Oh—can I do it?" asked Dirk.  
"Yes, but with practice. You can use the linen closet upstairs to go here and there. It's the portal to the Other Realm. There's one in your house too. Remember when your mom wouldn't let you go into a certain closet?"  
"Yes, I remember. Wow, it's been there all along."   
"If you want any help, go see Zelda or Hilda or Benen. Even your mom. I could help you, but then she would kill me."  
"Why are you a cat? What did you do wrong?"  
"Well, there was that little problem of trying to take over the world. So it was either die a painful death or; be changed into a cat. I chose the cat. Besides Drell wasn't pleased at all."  
"Who's Drell?" asked Dirk.   
"Drell is the head of The Witches' Council and Hilda used to date him before Benen came along."  
"Oh, but Drell's mellowed out over the years right?"  
"Right almost like some people think that Ebenezer Scrooge was a nice old man."  
"Oh, well. I hope never to get on his bad side," said Dirk with a frown.  
"He doesn't have a good side," said Salem with a snicker.  
"There you are. I wanted to have a talk with you," said Aunt Zelda coming into the room and taking Dirk by the arm.   
"See you later, kid, I hope," said Salem, who curled up for a nap.  
"What did you want to talk to me about, Aunt Zelda?" asked Dirk.  
"How was your day?"  
"Oh, fine. I was given detention by an old principal who should have retired by now, called Dirk by my teacher, and been insulted by a girl who should have been on the cover of the latest fashion magazine or either in Hell."  
"Dirk, watch your language!" Zelda scolded him.  
"Sorry. But I've just had a bad day!"   
"What was the principal's name, Dirk?"  
"Willard Kraft, why?"  
"He and I used to date and he also dated Hilda as well," said Zelda her eyes clouding over with the memories.  
Dirk sighed. "He said that my mom was trouble and that I would be too. What did he mean by that?"  
"Oh, I think that he's just at that time of his life. Mortals come to regret many things at the end of their lives and maybe Willard is one of them," said Zelda.  
"Why do you call him a mortal?" asked Dirk.   
"Because his lifetime is shorter than ours."  
"How long is a warlock or witch's lifetime?"  
"It depends from anywhere to a thousand to three thousand years sometimes even more than that," said Zelda.  
"No way. Am I going to live that long?" asked Dirk.   
"No, sweetheart. Remember you are 3/4 mortal and 1/4 warlock. You may live up to 500 years or more, but we don't know for sure. There isn't enough documentation on the subject. Not many 1/4 warlocks or witches around."   
"That kinda sucks."  
"I know, honey, but that the way life is."  
"Don't I know it."  
"Well, you can go to wherever you were going before Salem got you. If you have any questions at all, you can talk to me, Hilda, Benen, or your mom."   
"Okay. See you later, Aunt Zelda."  
"Okay, dinner will be in an hour, Dirk."  
"Okay," and then he headed up to his room.   
******************************  
The next few weeks were quite uneventful with only taunts from Eryn and her group of wannabes. Then in history class, as the teacher Mr. Frye regulated the tales of the Egyptian Dynasties, a voice whispered to Dirk and said, "Hey, you."  
Dirk turned and was handed a piece of paper. "What's this?" he mouthed.  
The person simply shrugged.   
Dirk, who thought about opening it right there, thought the better of it and quickly put it away. He wondered who had sent it.   
After class, he took the note out to read it. It said: "Things are not always what they seem."  
Dirk didn't understand. What did it mean? Suddenly, a grating voice came up from behind. "Hey, Kinkle! Get out of the way! Hel-lo, can you move?"  
"Sorry, Eryn," said Dirk apologetically, getting out of her way.  
"Thanks a lot, Kinkle," Eryn said as she went past him with a snub.  
"You're welcome," said Dirk disgusted.  
"Hey, you," said a voice.  
Dirk turned and saw the guy that had handed him the note. "Who are you anyway? Why did you send me that note?"  
"I'm Xavier Austen and I didn’t write that note. It was given to me by someone and I can't remember who."  
"I'm Derek Kinkle. Someone sent me this note, but I don’t understand the meaning of it." He showed it to Xavier.   
"I don’t get it either, but it sounds familiar."  
"I know, but I wish I knew who sent it," said Dirk. "See you later, Xavier. I gotta get to class."  
******************************  
A few days after the strange incident, a piece of paper was left under Dirk's front door. It said: "I know who and what you are. My name Aston Reeves and like you I am a warlock. I don't have many friends, but I saw you and knew that you were a good person. I would like to meet with you. Could we meet at the Slicery on Friday after school?"  
Dirk decided that he would go. Maybe this Reeves was not a bad guy.  
******************************  
Friday after school Dirk met Aston at the Slicery. Unbeknownst to him his mother had used to go there just to hang out all the time. He had told his aunts that morning that he was going to the Slicery after school. He entered and looked around until he saw a guy waving at him from a booth in the corner. He had black hair slightly long in the back and black eyes. His complexion was tanned which set off his dark hair. His figure was slim but not skinny and his shoulders broad. "You're Aston Reeves I take it," said Dirk as he sat down.  
"That's right and you're Dirk Edward Kinkle. Although you prefer to be called Derek," said Aston.  
Dirk frowned. "How is it you know so much about me and I know anything about you?"  
"I learn by keeping my mouth shut and listening," said Aston with a friendly grin.  
"Admitting you're, you know unless you’re sure of the other person is a very dangerous thing," said Dirk.  
"But I was sure," said Aston. "For one thing you live with your Great Aunt Zelda Spellman who happens to be a witch. I know because my family knows your family. Your mother is Sabrina Spellman a half witch/half mortal. You came to live with your aunt to learn to use your magic. Am I accurate enough for you?" asked Aston with another grin.  
Dirk frowned. "You're accurate enough," he admitted. "Are you tell me about yourself since you seem to know so much about me?"  
"Sure," said Aston. "My mother's a witch, my father a mortal. I live right here in Westbridge with my aunt and I go to Westbridge High. I'm seventeen and I've known about my magic for a year."  
Dirk nodded thoughtfully. He would have to check with his aunt of course but Aston Reeves seemed like the genuine article, but you never knew and it never hurt to be careful.  
******************************  
Dirk walked home slowly hands in his pockets deep in thought. The day was misty and a tad chilly so Dirk pulled his jacket tighter around his bulky shoulders trying to keep warm.  
Should he ask his Aunt Zelda about this guy? Yes, he finally decided he should. Both his aunts were very perceptive and would be able to tell if something was wrong. He entered his aunt's house a few minutes later. "Dirk you're home," said Zelda looking up from the physics magazine she was reading.  
"Can I ask you something Aunt Zelda?" asked Dirk.  
"Of course dear," said Zelda with a raised eyebrow.  
"I met this boy by the name of Aston Reeves. He said that his parents knew our family."  
"Reeves, Reeves that name sounds familiar," said Zelda her brow furrowed in thought. "Ah yes now I remember. The mother Georgette Chandler married a mortal by the name of Peter Aston Reeves. They had a son, which they named Aston Shane. Why do you ask?"  
"Because I met this boy who's a year older than me by the name of Aston Reeves. He said he knew my family. He's going to Westbridge High," Dirk explained.  
"He must have some family in Westbridge," said Zelda thoughtfully. "It's good you've found a friend. Especially someone more likely to understand the difficulties you are undergoing. Sabrina didn't have anybody but us to talk to about these kinds of things."  
"My mother had a hard time learning to do magic?"  
"It wasn't that she had a hard time learning magic," said Zelda. "She was a natural. It was just a lot of times she didn't think before she acted. She got her herself into a lot of situations by not thinking first. The stories I could tell you."  
"Why don't you tell me some about my mother," Dirk suggested, curious about his mother's life before she had gotten married and had children.  
"Well if you really want to hear about some of the escapades she got in I guess I can tell you," said Zelda with a smile. "Have a seat." Dirk sat down as Zelda began to speak. Her voice was mesmerizing and Dirk listened to tale after tale of all the trouble his mother had gotten into when she was younger.   
After his great Aunt Zelda told him of his mother's misadventures, he had a question. "About Libby Chessler--"  
"Yes?" asked Aunt Zelda.   
"Is she any relation to Eryn Whitman?"  
"I don't think so. Why?"  
"Has Libby died?"  
"Dirk! What a bad thing to say!"   
"Well, I'm sorry, but let me explain. Libby from my mom's years in high school sounds just like Eryn Whitman in mine. Do you think that if Libby died, then she was reincarnated as Eryn?"  
"Possibly, but if that was true then why is Libby in Las Vegas with her second husband?"  
"Second husband?"  
"Actually it’s fifteen boyfriends, three broken engagements, one ex-husband, one present husband, and a partridge in a pear tree—no, wait a minute, that last part wasn't right—"  
"How old is she?" asked Dirk curious.  
"She is the same age as your mother."  
"Oh, then she's really old," said Dirk.  
"Honestly! You younger generations are always concerned about age. So she's a bit older than you are it doesn't make her decrepit before her time. She is still young at heart—and still mean spirited."  
"So getting old doesn't mean that you're falling apart?"  
"No, Dirk. Most people enjoy getting older."  
Suddenly, Aunt Hilda appeared from the linen closet in tears and put her arms around Zelda.  
"Hilda, what is it?" asked Zelda who was concerned.  
Hilda sobbed and then slowly composed herself. "He said that I was old!"  
"Who? Benen?"  
"Yes," said Hilda sobbing.  
"What did he do? What did he tell you?"  
"He saw a gray hair in my head between my blonde locks," said Hilda, before sobbing on Zelda's shoulder. Zelda sighed and looked at Dirk with discomfort.  
"As I said, most people are. Except witches in general, your Aunt Hilda is the exception."  
******************************  
Benen came over a few minutes later. Dirk was sitting down on the couch while Aunt Zelda tried to calm Aunt Hilda in the kitchen.   
"Hi," said Benen looking rather contrite.  
"Hi, what did you say to Aunt Hilda? They're in the kitchen. Aunt Zelda is trying to stop Aunt Hilda from crying anymore."  
Benen sighed. "I was joking. There was an actual graying hair and I said that it was a sign of growing older. Or actually what I would have said if Hilda hadn’t bolted out of our home as soon as I said that I found a gray hair in her head."  
"She didn't take it very well."  
"No, she didn't. Women can be so excitable about their appearance, but as for Hilda, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love her with all my heart. Unfortunately with her, I seem to keep putting my foot into my mouth."  
"I'm sure it's not that bad, Uncle Benen."  
"I don't know, Dirk."  
"Come on, Uncle Benen. How hard is it going to be to make up to Aunt Hilda?"  
"You don't understand women at all, do you?" asked Benen with a smile.   
"Not really."  
"Good. I only understand a bit, but sometimes even a bit won't help you."  
"Then how are you supposed to get along with them?"  
"You don't. Life doesn’t come with instructions, but you keep trying anyway."  
"What about having kids?"  
"Especially those—they definitely don't come with instructions! Don't you remember, I have two children, one's about your age a bit younger, your cousin Sadie, who's my daughter and my son Darin. Besides, the only time Hilda seemed to get really upset was when she's pregn—," Benen's face had a look on it that combined fear, happiness, and dread all in one. "Hilda love," Benen who shouted into the kitchen where his two aunts sat. “Are you—are we—you know—?"  
Hilda came out of the kitchen with her face a bit sheepish. "Did you mean that? What you said to Dirk that you love me even though I'm turning into an ugly old crone?"  
"You are not turning into a crone! You and I are going to age gracefully and live well into our thousands. You'll get gray hair and I'll get gray hair. But with you, I think that it will turn into a platinum color. As you age, you will get more beautiful and I will get more crotchety as the centuries pass, but we will still love one another. Now, what is it that you have forgotten to tell me?" asked Benen with a smile.  
Hilda laughed and smiled. "Surprise!" she shouted.  
"So we are."  
"Yes, we are."  
Benen and Hilda looked at each other with goofy grins on their faces while Zelda and Dirk looked on in confusion. "What is with you two?" asked Zelda.  
"We're pregnant," said Hilda with a happy smile.  
"You could have told me," said Benen, a similar smile on his features.  
"I just found out yesterday."  
"That's wonderful," said Zelda.   
"Aren't you two a bit too old to be having a baby?" asked Dirk.   
All three adults turned and looked at Dirk rather sternly. "Now let's not start that again!" said Benen.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Maybe you aren't too old," said Dirk.  
"What about the kids?" Zelda asked. "How are they going to take it?"  
"Sadie will probably go ballistic at us having a baby at "this time in our lives", her words not mine. Darin will be okay. He's a pretty easygoing kid."   
"Maybe this one will be too whether it's a boy or a girl," said Benen, placing a hand on Hilda's stomach. "Shall we go home, Mrs. Daw?"  
"Of course, Mr. Daw," said Hilda, taking Benen's hand in her own.   
Benen's smile turned into a wicked grin. "Maybe we can have a little time to ourselves before the kids come home from school."  
Hilda began to flirt with her husband. "Perhaps so. Race you to the bed."  
"I'll get there first." Then like lighting, they ran towards the linen closet and vanished.  
"Were they going to do what I think they're going to do?" asked Dirk.  
"Maybe so," said Zelda mysteriously.  
"I'd rather not think of it, thank you," said Dirk going up the stairs. "I'll see you at dinner. I'll go do my homework," he said, trying to shake the image of his aunt and uncle doing something that he thought they at their age shouldn't be doing.  
******************************  
Nearly nine months later, a little bundle of joy (At least for the parents anyway) named Aislin Daw, a 7 pound, 3 inch baby boy, came into the June morning dawn screaming his head off.   
A day after his birth, Hilda's family came into her room to look at the baby and some weren't pleased. Benen naturally beamed for he was happy to have another baby join his family and Hilda, even though she was tired and sore from the birth of her third child, was happy about the newborn nursing at her breast.   
Their daughter, Sadie Daw, was hardly happy. That her parents could do this! At their age, they should raise the kids they had, watch said kids leave for college after they graduate high school, grow old, and when the time came, enjoy the grandchildren that would come, not start having kids again after more than a decade!  
The baby was ugly. He was wrinkled and red. He looked like an old man instead of a baby. How could her mother and father do this to her and Darin? Having kids this late in their lives!   
Her brother Darin on the other hand thought it was kinda cool to have a younger brother, even one so small as this. Maybe he could teach him to be an athlete or a person who loved to read or maybe both!  
"Isn't he precious?" cooed Zelda at the baby.  
"Yes, why don't you get married and have any kids, Zelda? I know that you like them."  
"I would love to have a baby, but I can't seem to find the right man, Hilda."  
"Don't worry. I'm sure that you will find one, Zelda," said Hilda, holding her son in her arms.   
"I don’t believe this! You all are too old to have children!" said Sadie, her voice rising to the ceiling.  
"Sadie, don't upset your mother and father," said Zelda sternly.   
"You are thinking like the mortals do. They have short life spans; we as witches do not. We can have children up into our thousandth year."  
"It's still gross. You're supposed to be my parents for gosh sakes. Not bunnies!"  
"Sadie, go outside this room, now!" said Benen and his daughter did as she was bade. Then he turned back to all assembled. "I'm sorry for Sadie."  
"Don't be—how do you think I was when Hilda came along?" said Zelda.  
"You were?" asked Hilda astonished. "You never told me this before."  
"Not like Sadie, mind you, but I didn't want another Vesta around."  
"Yes, one Vesta is quite enough."  
"You should be hard on Sadie, but she has to realize that her baby brother isn't going to go away."  
"Call Sadie in here," said Hilda after a few minutes of silence.  
Benen got Sadie and then Zelda got everyone to leave the family alone, but took Darin with her to minimize the embarrassment of talking with her parents.   
"I don't want to talk to you," said Sadie softly.  
"Listen young lady, your baby brother is going to stay with us for a long time. Why are you acting this way? You are fifteen years of age."  
"Why can't you two be more normal?" asked Sadie.   
"What do you mean?" asked Benen.  
"We are witch and warlock, honey. That's what we will always be."  
"Can't we get rid of our powers?"  
"We can, but it's not pretty and it's very painful," said Benen.  
"I want to get rid of my powers."  
"Honey, isn't that a bit extreme?" asked Hilda looked worriedly at her daughter.  
"I want to be normal," said Sadie.  
"I knew that living in the mortal realm had a flaw. Your magical kids wish to be normal eventually," said Hilda.  
"Do you realize what will happen to you if you do this? You'll have to do things the mortal way: put clothes and wash them in the washer and dryer, vacuum and dust every room by hand, clothe yourself by hand and the like."   
"Do I really have to do all that?" asked Sadie, now a bit unsure.  
"Yes, now don't you want to reconsider?" asked Benen.   
"All right," said Sadie. Then her mother put her new brother into her arms and Sadie looked down on him. "Maybe he is kinda cute, but I'm not changing his diapers."  
******************************  
Two years later

Sabrina popped over to Paris to try to catch her dad at home. She had a very serious problem she needed to discuss with him. She popped up at his front door and knocked. He had moved after Gail had married. Now he lived in a house that had two floors. A den a library, a master bedroom, a guestroom, a dining room, two bathrooms and a kitchen. The Eiffel Tower apartment held too many memories he had said. The door was opened almost immediately by someone Sabrina assumed was the butler.   
"May I help you young miss?" asked the butler.  
"Is Ted Spellman at home?"  
"May I ask who is calling?"  
"His daughter."  
Ted came into the living room just then. "Jeeves who is at the door?"   
"Hi dad," said Sabrina waving around the tall form of the butler.  
"Sabrina I wasn't expecting you. Come in, come in," said Ted ushering his daughter inside. "What can I do for you?"   
"I need you to do me a huge favor daddy," said Sabrina sounding desperate.   
"Anything for you princess," said Ted.  
"I need you to train Maryah," said Sabrina.   
"Anything but that," said Ted with a tone that suggested Sabrina couldn't change his mind.  
"Dad you're the last person I can turn to," said Sabrina with a pleading look.   
"What about my sisters?" asked Ted with a frown.  
"Aunt Zelda and Hilda are already training Dirk and I really don't trust Aunt Vesta to teach her to have any kind of sense of responsibility. You're my last hope. I know you're kind of semi-retired you could do it if you wanted to. Please dad I'm begging you." Sabrina gave him her most desperate look. "You know she can't stay at home once she turns sixteen. I don't particularly want Harvey a ball of wax."   
Ted sighed and finally gave in. "All right I'll do it and you're right my sister wouldn't give her any sense of responsibility. Vesta isn't the serious, kind."   
"Oh thank you daddy," said Sabrina with a relieved sigh.  
"You're welcome sweetheart. I just hope I don't live to regret this."   
"Oh come on Maryah is a basically well behaved kid. She probably won’t cause any trouble." Sabrina glanced at her watch, which was set to Paris time and then said, "I've really got to be going. Maryah will be here by next week. I've just got to think up an explanation of why she's going to be living in Paris."   
"I'll see her next week then. Make sure you send me the exact time her plane comes in."   
"I will daddy, I promise," said Sabrina. Sabrina gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a hug then was gone.   
"Is she crazy? A 1/4th witch causing no trouble?" Ted muttered. "I have a feeling I'm in for the challenge of my life and as old as I am that's saying something."  
******************************  
"I'm going where?" Maryah squealed in excitement when she was told. The explanation Sabrina and Harvey had finally settled on was that she was going on vacation as a kind of early birthday present. Her birthday was in a few of weeks after all.   
"Paris," said Sabrina. "You will of course be staying with my dad while you are up there."  
"Grandfather Ted? I haven't seen him since I was ten or so. He must be pretty ancient by now," said Maryah with a smile.   
Sabrina smothered a laugh while Harvey told his daughter sternly or at least as stern as Harvey ever got. "Now Maryah you will behave yourself while you are staying with your grandfather okay?"  
"Okay dad," said Maryah looking ashamed of herself.  
"Good girl," said Harvey hugging her tightly as a silent tear wound its way down his cheek. He would not see his daughter again for two years.   
"And don't be surprised if my dad looks younger then you think," Sabrina warned her daughter.

A week later Maryah was on her way and the plane touched down some fifteen hours later. Maryah was one of the first ones off and she looked around for her grandfather. Her mother's warning kept repeating in her head. Don't be surprised if your grandfather looks younger then you think. What had her mother meant by that? Maryah wondered.  
She spotted a man with short black hair and beard walking towards her. He had dark eyes and was pretty tall. Her mother's warning came to mind again.   
Maryah stood still and waited for the man to approach her. As he did so Maryah studied him. In her earliest memories her grandfather had looked like this, but how could he be the same man? He looked like he hadn't aged a day since she was a baby, which was of course impossible.   
"Maryah I'm so glad you got here safely," said the man.  
"Me too Grandfather Ted," said Maryah. "But shouldn't you like umpteenth years old by now?"  
Ted laughed silently at Maryah's question. She had no idea, how close to the truth she really was. "Last time I checked umpteenth wasn't a word."   
"Well you know what I mean," said Maryah with a nonchalant shrug.  
"Let's just say looking young runs in the family," said Ted with a smile. "At least the Spellman side of the family. Come on let's get your luggage and go home."   
"Okay," Maryah agreed amiably as Ted put his arm around his granddaughter's shoulders.  
******************************  
Two weeks later

Ted came into Maryah's room early the morning of her birthday to see she was awake. For today was a very special day. Today was; her sixteenth birthday and today she would learn about her heritage. How would she take it? Ted wondered. Would she take it well or would she go ballistic? Well today he would find out. He opened the door to Maryah's room to see her floating 3 feet above her bed.   
Ted smiled for this just proved that she had at least some of Sabrina's talent. He exited closing the door softly behind him. He would just have to wait until she woke up. The first levitation was special after all.   
Ted went downstairs and began zapping up breakfast. He had gotten very little sleep the night before for he had worried about how to tell her. He wanted her to understand that she was slightly different from the normal mortal. That she was special.   
******************************  
An hour and a half, later Maryah came pounding downstairs. "Is that bacon and eggs that I smell?" she asked as she pushed open the kitchen door.   
"Happy birthday sweetheart," said Ted as he placed a big plate of food in front of her.   
"Thank you granddaddy," said Maryah.  
"And since it is your birthday, I have something very special to tell you," said Ted with a wan smile.  
Maryah stared at him questioningly. Finally Ted continued after a prolonged silence. "Maryah you are different from other people."   
"Different? In what way?" asked Maryah with a frown   
Ted sighed. He ran a hand through his hair muttering under his breath as he did so. "Sabrina why did I ever let you talk me into this?" He really didn't want to botch this. Finally he decided to go for broke.   
"You're a witch," said Ted.  
"Oh man do I look that bad?" asked Maryah.  
If the matter hadn't been so serious Ted would have laughed. "Not that kind of witch, honey. A witch as in magic."  
"But grandfather such things don't really exist," said Maryah thinking her grandfather was joking   
"Actually yes they do," said Ted. "I'm one and so is your mother."   
"My mother a witch?"   
"Yes, your mother Sabrina is half witch and half mortal," said Ted thinking sadly of Charlotte. Charlotte of course was long dead   
"If I am a witch, how come I never knew before?" asked Maryah.  
"Because there is a law. That if you grow up in the mortal realm, you're not allowed to find; out about your heritage until the day you turn sixteen. And if you do find out you start out with a black mark against you and believe me when I tell you, you really don't want that. And this really only applies to somebody who is not a full witch or warlock. Every new witch or warlock must be sent to trainers before their sixteenth birthday."  
"But I thought I was just in Paris for a couple weeks," said Maryah with a frown.  
"That was just the explanation your mother and father gave you, but you will actually be living here with me to learn how to use your witchcraft responsibly."  
"What about school?" Maryah asked. "I still have two years of high school left."   
"You'll be going to school in Paris," said Ted.  
"But I don't I speak French," Maryah, protested.  
"I wouldn't worry about it. You will speak perfect French by the time school begins," said Ted with a grin.   
"If my mother's a witch does that make my father a warlock?"  
"No, your father is a full mortal," said Ted, "Which makes your witch genes not as strong, as they would be in even a half witch."  
"Then know how do you know I have any talent?" asked Maryah sounding slightly triumphant.   
"Because I came into your room earlier this morning to see you floating 3 feet above the bed, which proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that you have at least some talent."   
"Oh," said Maryah, sounding kind of shocked. "Will I be able to see my parents during my training?"   
"Your mother yes, your father no," Ted answered after a pause   
"Why my mother and not my father?" asked Maryah with a frown.   
"Because your father's a mortal. That is another one of The Witches Council's laws. If you set eyes on your father before you turn eighteen he will turn into a ball of wax—permanently," said Ted.   
"Ugh that's kind of gross why?" asked Maryah with a grimace at the thought of her dad a ball of wax.   
Ted shrugged in sympathy. "It's their way of discouraging witch/mortal marriages."   
"And yet my mom went ahead and married a mortal," said Maryah.  
"She was in love with Harvey. Had been ever since she'd started at Westbridge High. When Harvey proposed to her the day after their high school graduation she accepted."   
Maryah fell silent seeming deep in thought. She came from a family of witches? It was hard to believe, but she'd always thought of her mother as weird. Her mother had a way about her that had always slightly spooked Maryah. Now she knew why.   
"I know this is hard for you sweetheart, but you have to accept who you are," said Ted a long silence.  
"Hard? You have no idea how hard," Maryah told him, sounding calmer then she felt.  
"Yes I do," said Ted. "I know for a fact that you mother had a very hard time accepting it at first, but she eventually she did. She had to. You'll accept it to it'll just take some time. Here I forgot to give you this," said Ted producing a book from out of thin air.   
It said The Discovery of Magic on the cover. "This isn't the original for your brother has that, but it'll do." The cover was leather, but new leather instead of old and faded. The gems were also missing from the cover. The pages were made out of regular paper, except magic paper that had the same properties as the parchment. "This is what you'll be learning from."  
"I'll really be learning magic?"  
"Yes," said Ted.  
"I’ll admit being able to do magic will be kind of cool," said Maryah. "Real magic not parlor tricks."  
"Why don't we try some magic?" Ted suggested glad to see his granddaughter finally accepting her heritage. Ted produced an apple from out of nowhere. He set it down on the table in front of his granddaughter. "Now concentrate and point your finger. Think apple into orange."  
Maryah pointed and concentrated. He eyes scrunched up and sweat started to pop up on her forehead, but slowly the apple began to change. Ted watched as the apple slowly morphed and changed. The apple blurred for a moment then the shape; was clear again and an orange sat there on the table. Maryah plopped down in her chair with a tired sigh. "That's good sweetheart you did it on your first try," said Ted looking at his granddaughter the pride obvious on his face and in his voice.   
Maryah made a face. "Why is it no one ever told me magic would be this hard?"  
"It'll get easier with practice," Ted assured her. "And I know for a fact that your mother didn't get it in her first try or your brother for that matter."  
"So that's why my brother is living with Great Aunt Zelda. He's learning to use his magic."  
"Exactly," said Ted. "What Sabrina's going to do with Kelsey or Connor if they display magic talent I have no idea."  
"Can't she just send them to another relative?"  
"She could, but honey you have to understand that most of our family is barely on the edge of sanity," Ted explained. "The only ones truly sane are your mother; Zelda Hilda; Vesta, your great grandmother and I. And Vesta is not a good choice if we don't want Kelsey to party hardy all the time. Vesta has a good heart but wouldn't teach Kelsey any kind of responsibility. And I really don't think there's anyone that Sabrina trusts enough to send her two youngest children to."  
"What about Uncle Benen?" Maryah asked.  
"Benen too," Ted admitted. "But he's only family by marriage, not blood. Besides he and Hilda live in the same house so it doesn't count. Of course if Kelsey lives with Hilda and Benen and Dirk with Zelda . . ." Ted paused thinking. "It would be stretching the rules a bit but it could be done." Ted stroked his dark beard deep in thought sometimes, mumbling absently to himself.  
Maryah watched him with interest noting her grandfather was a handsome man and older then he looked. A lot older if what he had been telling her about witches was true.  
******************************  
One day, Ted went into his granddaughter's room and asked, "How would you like to go sightseeing?"  
"Great, but to where?"  
"I know just the place."  
So they left Ted's house and went out to wherever. Maryah had no idea where they were. She only knew that every building was pretty. Old structures like the Notre Dame loomed up like nobles upon the populous looking down on them. Then they came to a big stone mansion that was immense and beautiful.   
"This is Versailles—or rather the Chateau de Versailles, the place of King Louis XVI and his wife Marie Antoinette." He pointed at some shrubbery that was cut in an intricate style with fountains spouting water through chubby angels' mouths. "This is the reputed gardens of Versailles. I remember that dear Louis made quite a fuss over how to do the gardens just right. Unfortunately, the same thing cannot be said for his taste in architecture."  
Maryah groaned. "I thought that this would be fun! I didn’t expect to get a history lesson."  
Ted chuckled. "You kids today have no appreciation for history. Where do you think we got all the development for the present day? Through history!"  
"What do you mean?" asked Maryah, interested for once.   
"Take the number zero for instance. Where do you think that it came from?"  
"I don't know. Maybe from the Greeks or somebody," said Maryah shrugging.   
"Actually, it came to us through the Arabs. Zero was used in the Arabic counting system for some centuries before it came to Europe."  
"Can we go inside?"  
"Yes. I have the tickets right here just in case."   
"Just in case? Why?" asked Maryah.  
"In case we're found out."  
"Found out for what?"  
"Trespassing."  
"Huh?" Maryah looked at her grandfather with a blank look.  
"Let me show you the wonders of using magic. You're here one minute—" He snapped his fingers and they vanished from the outside. Then they reappeared inside the palace and Maryah looked quite shocked. "And gone the next."  
"Grandpa, are we actually in Versailles?"  
"Yes."  
Maryah gave a scream of delight and quickly quieted down. "We are in Versailles! This is soooo cool! Wait till I tell the guys back home about my trip to France."  
"Actually, it will have to be the censored version."  
"Why?"  
"Because we can’t let ordinary mortals know about our powers. Besides, your mother would kill me if she knew about what I'd done."  
Maryah sighed. "Parents—they can't let you have any fun!"  
"Now, now. Your mother Sabrina hasn't always been on the straight and narrow path. It's only after she married Harvey that she tries to think of the consequences."  
"What consequences?"  
"Well, one is being put in jail by French police or Interpol. Do you want your mother to bail us out of jail?"  
"Not really," said Maryah with a grimace. She could just imagine what her mother would say. After giving her a speech she would be grounded for who knew how long.  
"So let us look at some things that won't be on the tour, okay?"  
So they did and Ted told his granddaughter of some interesting stories about each room and the people who visited there. To Maryah, it seemed like that Grandpa Ted knew them in real life, but that was impossible! The place at Versailles had been used up until the early 19th century, but King Louis and his family had died in 1795.   
"Grandpa, can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course."  
"Why does it seem from these stories that you are telling me you talk like you knew them in real life?" asked Maryah.  
"It seems that way because I did," said Ted with a grin looking down at his granddaughter with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes.  
"What?" Maryah exclaimed in shock.  
"Maryah honey, warlocks and witches live long lives, up to centuries or even thousands of years. I've been around since the medieval period or to you, The Middle Ages."  
"You mean that you're about 500 years old?"  
"Actually I'm more like 605 or so. I'm the baby of the family."  
"Who's the oldest then?"  
"Well, there's Vesta, but I wouldn't tell her that she's old. She likes to think that she's still young. Then there is Zelda and Hilda. When they were younger, they had to share a room and a bed. They would argue all the time."  
"Well, they've at least calmed down on that point, haven't they?"   
"I wouldn't say that," Ted said with a grin "But they do get along better now. Do you want to visit more of Paris?"  
"Sure, but can we not just pop in? It's cool and all, but can't we get tickets like normal people?"  
"Yes, we can."  
So they went to visit the Notre Dame Cathedral and the Louvre at least for that day and together they planned to go on small trips to places in Paris and the country of France at least as long as Maryah was going to stay with her Grandfather Ted.   
******************************  
A month later it was time for Maryah's first day of school. Her alarm clock buzzed and Maryah pushed the snooze button, groaned and tried to go back to sleep. "Maryah honey you're going to be late for your first day of school," said Ted looking into his granddaughter's bedroom. The bedroom was done all in red. The walls had white wallpaper with red roses on them. The bed was a double and had a red silk coverlet. The carpet was a slightly darker shade then the comforter. There was dresser over in the corner and a closet beside it. A desk sat on the other side of the room with a chair pushed neatly underneath it. Sunlight was streaming in the window hitting Maryah directly on the face. Maryah groaned and opened her eyes. As soon as she did however her sleep time levitation ceased and she dropped to the bed with a plop.   
"Do I have to go to school?" Mary whined, still sounding sleepy.  
"Honey we've already been though this," said Ted. "You need to finish getting an education so you can go to college and get a decent job. Support yourself. Besides both your parents would kill me if you didn't go to school."  
"All right I give in," said Maryah with another groan.  
"Hurry up and get dressed breakfast is waiting," said Ted. "You do realize of course that you've been speaking French for the last few minutes."  
"Oh damn have I?" asked Maryah in amazement.  
"Yep," said Ted. "And watch your language. I did a spell last night after you had gone to bed. You now speak perfect French except maybe with a slight American accent. "I'll wait for you downstairs."  
******************************  
A half an hour later Maryah came rushing downstairs book bag slung over her shoulder. They had gone shopping the week before and Ted had bought her a book bag and other necessities for her first day of school including a new pair of shoes. Her other ones needed to go in the rag, bag. Ted could have fixed them of course with a point of his finger but thought it would be better just to get her a new pair. Ted had also registered her at the nearest high school that same week.   
Ted placed a plate of bacon eggs and toast in front of her. "Eat up you'll need your strength."   
"I'm too nervous to eat," Maryah admitted pushing her food around her plate. "It's going to be hard being the new student. Not to mention the new exchange student." She emphasized the word exchange. "What if I get made fun of because I'm American? You know how the French can be."  
"Honey I know you're nervous. It’s always terrifying being the new kid. But you can do it. Just think of how your mother must have felt when she was the transfer student. She got through it and so will you," said Ted giving Maryah a kiss on the cheek.  
At the mention of her mother Maryah's eyes lit up and her resolve seemed to harden. "All right," she agreed. She finished her breakfast quickly and grabbed her book bag from the floor beside her chair.  
"I'll drive you," said Ted. "The bus doesn't stop in this part of town."  
"Okay," Maryah agreed.

A few minutes later Ted's blue convertible pulled up in front of a school. The school was simply named Paris High. "You'll be okay won't you sweetheart?" asked Ted.  
"I'll be fine Grandfather Ted," Maryah assured him.  
"I'll be here to pick you up at 3:00 then," said Ted. "Do you want me to go in with you?"  
"No," said Maryah. "I'll be okay."  
"Remember no finger pointing," said Ted.  
Maryah nodded knowing exactly what he meant by that. In other words no magic. The first bell rang just as Maryah climbed out and slammed the door. "I'll see you later."  
Ted nodded and waved then started up the engine and was gone.  
******************************  
Maryah headed inside and tried to find the office. She discovered that all the signs were in French as well as English. But the amazing thing was that she could not only speak French; she could read it as well. She headed towards the office when a voice behind her stopped her. "You're new aren't you?"  
Maryah turned. "Yes," she said looking the boy up and down. He was sort of cute. "My name is Maryah Kinkle what's yours?"  
"Jesper Gage."  
Maryah was startled when she realized the name was French; and that she had been speaking French for the last few minutes. "Do you need help finding your class?"  
"I've got to go to the office first to tell them I'm here, but I'll see you in class. You'd better go before you're late," said Maryah.  
"Okay see you in class," Jesper agreed with an enchanted grin. A grin that made Maryah's knees wobble.   
Maryah hurried to the office. "May I help you young lady?" asked the old woman behind the desk in English.  
"Yes ma'am I'm new here and I need a pass for the teacher," said Maryah.  
"Are you registered?"  
"Yes ma'am," said Maryah.  
"Name?"  
"Maryah Kinkle."  
"Ah yes your Grandfather Edward Spellman registered you last week."  
"That's right," said Maryah.  
"Here's your pass young lady. Now you better get going before you're later then you already are."  
"Thank you ma'am," said Maryah turning to leave.  
"You're welcome," said the woman, pushing her gold, rimmed glasses up on her nose watching as Maryah left.

"Listen up children," said the teacher. The teacher was standing beside her desk Maryah beside her. The room grew immediately silent waiting for the teacher to continue. "We have a new student. Maryah Kinkle is an exchange student from Boston High school in the states and will be going to Paris High for her final two years of high school. Welcome Maryah I hope you'll enjoy your time with us."  
"Thank you ma'am I'm sure I will," said Maryah politely.  
"Go find a seat dear so that the lesson may continue," said the teacher.  
Maryah silently went and found a seat putting her book bag on the floor by her chair.  
The teacher started to speak again after a moment and Maryah listened intently.  
******************************  
After class Jesper approached her again. "So you come from Boston huh?"  
"Yes," said Maryah.  
"So who are you living with while you’re here?"  
"My Grandfather Ted," said Maryah.  
"Are your parents getting divorced or something?"  
"Nothing like that my parents just wanted me to have a little bit of experience outside Boston," said Maryah with a shrug. Not exactly the truth, but not really a lie either. "They sent my brother to live in Westbridge with my Great Aunt Zelda two years ago. They just want us to learn about new places and do new things. Besides it's kind of a family tradition."  
"That's really neat," Jesper admitted. "But how it that you speak perfect French?"  
"I've been learning it since I was really little," said Maryah. "My mother wanted all of us to learn at least one other language besides English." Again not exactly the truth, but she couldn't tell him that the way she spoke French was by a magic spell. They'd either call her insane or laugh her out of the school. Besides her grandfather had already warned her about revealing her secret to anyone. What would happen if she; did? Like if they; blabbered it to anyone she would either have to turn them into a rock or lose her magic.  
"Oh that's kind of cool," said Jesper.  
"We better get to class or we are going to be late," said Maryah.  
"Right," Jesper agreed.  
******************************  
After school Maryah came outside to see her grandfather waiting for her. "How was your first day of school sweetheart?"  
"It was okay," said Maryah.  
"Just okay?" asked Ted with a worried frown.  
"Well I did meet this guy by the name of Jesper Gage and he seems to be really nice. We might even become friends," said Maryah.  
"That's good that you made a friend," said Ted with a nod. "Of course you can't let him distract you from your schoolwork or learning to use you magic.  
"It was only my first day. Maybe I'll make more friends tomorrow," said Maryah. "And besides that doesn't mean we can't still have fun occasionally."

A month later Ted got a message from the Other Realm. Ted read the message and groaned silently. It was, signed by Drell head of The Witches Council. Maryah was at school so he would just tell Drell he couldn't do it. He had Maryah to think of after all.

Can't do it. Find someone else.   
Have other responsibilities.

Edward Spellman

Ted wrote Drell's number on it and popped it into the toaster. It disappeared with a popping sound. Almost immediately there was a sound like thunder and Ted's portal to the Other, Realm boomed. "What do you mean you can't do it?" Drell growled slamming the closet door open. He stomped out and looked around. "The Edward Spellman I know never turned down an assignment."  
"Yeah well that was before I had my granddaughter to think about," Ted told him.  
"Your granddaughter staying here?" asked Drell sounding slightly confused.  
"Of course she's sixteen and Sabrina didn't particularly want her husband a ball of wax," said Ted.  
"Oh so the children of Sabrina Spellman have talent do they?" asked Drell.  
"At least the first two do," said Ted.  
"Look Ted the truth of the matter is that there is no one else to send," said Drell getting the subject back on track. "It's you or no one and the situation need’s some attention—desperately. Everyone else is on assignments already. You're my last hope."  
Ted sighed and stroked his dark beard deep in thought. "Well I suppose it won't hurt for Maryah to stay by herself for a day or two," Ted muttered. "You know of course that if Sabrina finds out I went on an assignment and left Maryah all by herself she'll kill me."  
"Oh nonsense she's sixteen she can take care of herself for a few days and besides your daughter’s just a little overprotective if you ask me," said Drell.  
"That's true enough," Ted admitted. "She's a very responsible girl. She won't burn down the house so to speak."  
"Does that mean you'll do it?" asked Drell.  
"I'll do it," Ted agreed. "But only under two conditions. One is that you don't call on me again unless there's no other choice and two you pay for me and Maryah to take a vacation to say Mars.  
"I can't change your mind?" asked Drell, grumbling over the cost of a vacation on Mars.  
"Afraid not," said Ted calmly. Threatening the head of The Witches Council was a dangerous thing to do. "After all I've done for The Witches Council over the years the least you can do is pay for one lousy vacation. No being cheap either or I just might decide to retire—not semi-retire—retire for good."  
"All right," Drell finally agreed with a sigh. "I suppose it's the least I can do. When do you want to go?"   
"Oh I'd say on Easter holidays should do it. They get a two week vacation from school," said Ted.  
"All right," said Drell heading towards the portal to the Other Realm. "When can you go?"  
"I'll have to wait for Maryah to get home from school to explain that I'm going to be gone for a few days then I'll be on my way."  
"All right, but hurry the situation is getting desperate," said Drell stepping into the closet and vanishing in a clap of thunder.   
******************************  
Maryah arrived home from school a little later than usual. She was learning how to use her magic and doing very well indeed. As she entered she noticed a bag sitting by the door.  
"Maryah I'm glad you're home," said Ted coming out of the kitchen. "I have to go somewhere for a few days."   
"Where Grandfather Ted?" asked Maryah confused.  
"The Witches Council needs me to do a job for them. It was my job before I kind of semi-retired, but now they need me again."  
"Why didn't you just tell them to get someone else?" asked Maryah.  
"Tried that," Ted admitted. "But then Drell head of The Witches Council stormed in here and demanded to know why not. When I told him I had you to think about he said you can look after yourself for a few days and he's right you can. He also told me there is no one else so I have to go."  
"All right," Maryah sighed.   
"Besides," said Ted with a wink. "I managed to wrangle a vacation on Mars out of him during the Easter holidays."  
"Mars but isn't that the hottest planet in the solar system and lifeless?"  
"It's also the planet of skiing to people like us," said Ted with another wink. "It's time you got to see a little bit more of the universe. You'll meet other witches, warlocks and even aliens."  
"But I don't know how to ski," Maryah protested.  
"Well it's never too late to learn," said Ted. "Now I'd better be going. While I'm gone don't burn down the house alright and no magic in front of mortals unless you have no choice," said Ted. "And whatever you do don't tell your mother."  
"Alright," Maryah agreed.  
"There's food in the fridge or I left you money if you want to order a pizza. I should be back in a day or two."  
"But Grandfather Ted," Maryah protested. "Jesper was supposed to come over so we could study for the big test on Monday."   
"I don't see any reason why he can't still come over as long as he leaves at a decent hour," said Ted. "Jesper's a nice, well behaved young man. Now I had better be on my way." Ted kissed his granddaughter on the cheek and headed towards the Other Realm portal. "Don't stay up to late studying," he told her as he disappeared with a loud boom. Maryah sighed and headed towards the kitchen to get her a snack.  
******************************  
Later Jesper came over so that they could study. "So where's your granddad?" asked Jesper as soon as he entered the apartment.  
"Oh he had to go somewhere for a few days," said Maryah with a shrug. "It's part of his job."  
"He just left you all alone?" asked Jesper in amazement.  
"It's only for a day or two. He said I was old enough to take care of myself. He even left me money for pizza if we wanted to order one."  
"Did you ever think about throwing a party?"  
"Well—," Maryah said. "I don't know. I could be in big trouble if he came home and found out." Then she remembered her grandfather's warning. Don't burn down the house alright?  
"Well we'll call up everybody from school and have the biggest blast of the century," said Jesper reaching for the phone.  
"No hold it," said Maryah grabbing his arm "I will not betray my grandfather's trust like that. After all he took me in shared his home with me and I—I just won't," said Maryah.  
"Don't be such a party pooper," Jesper said with a frown.  
"Do you know what a bunch of kids would do to a place like this? They'll destroy it and Grandfather Ted has some very valuable things that he's collected over the years. I'm sure he doesn't want them broken. And besides I don't particularly want to be grounded from now till doomsday."  
"Okay I give in," said Jesper. "But can we at least order a pizza I'm starved?"  
"Sure," said Maryah with a relieved grin. "Besides you're always hungry."  
Jesper just gave a modest shrug and picked up the phone book to look up pizza places.  
******************************  
A few minutes later the pizza was ordered and Maryah and Jesper were just sitting on the couch studying when they both heard an odd sound outside the door. "You think it's the pizza?" asked Jesper in a whisper.  
"I don't know you'd think they would have rung the bell by now if it was the pizza man," said Maryah with a frown.  
"Come on Chuck get the door open we don't have all night," said a gruff voice outside the door.  
"Just give me a minute this lock isn't easy you know," said the voice in a loud whisper of the one called Chuck.  
"I don't think it's the pizza man," said Jesper in a voice filled with fear. "They're trying to break in here what are we going to do?"  
"I don't know," said Maryah. She could use her magic, but not with Jesper watching. Unless he got knocked on the head or something she didn't know what to do. "Maybe we should call the police," Jesper suggested.  
"That might be a good idea, but will they get here in time?"  
"I don't know, but it won't hurt to call," said Jesper.   
"Fine you call," said Maryah.   
Jesper headed to the phone in the kitchen and once he was out of sight Maryah calmly pointed at the door. This was the first chance she'd had to use her magic in this way. She quietly chanted and when she was done dropped her finger.  
"The police are on their way," said Jesper.   
"I doubt they'll get in here before they arrive my grandfather has a very expensive security system," said Maryah. "Including a lock that's almost impossible to get past with a lock pick."  
"You still haven't gotten past the door?" said a voice as they listened. "What is wrong with you tonight?"  
"I don't know boss I just can't seem to get it." The reason the door wouldn't budge was because Maryah had locked the door using magic. Now it wouldn't budge until Maryah released the spell. She was quite proud of herself actually.  
"Fine we'll kick it down stand back," the other voice ordered.  
Maryah hadn't thought of that and she couldn't do anything with Jesper standing there. "Run we'll hide upstairs hopefully the police will be here before they have a chance to take much."  
Maryah and Jesper headed for the staircase just as they heard a loud cracking sound. It was the door splintering and crashing to the floor.  
Maryah and Jesper were halfway up the staircase and hidden from direct view. "Let's go," Maryah whispered, pulling on Jesper's sleeve. They both crept quietly upstairs and headed for Maryah's room   
"Where are we going to hide?" asked Jesper in a whisper.  
"In my room for now and hopefully they won't make it that far before the police show up," said Maryah.  
Maryah led the way to her room doing a spell under her breath to hide the magic book as she did so. She didn't need Jesper to see it and then start to ask questions as to why she had a magic book in her room. Not to mention she didn't need it stolen by those two thieves, but what about the rest of the magic stuff in the house? Some of the stuff was priceless antiques—other Realm antiques.  
"You hide in the closet I'll take under the bed," Maryah told him quietly.  
"Okay," agreed Jesper headed towards the walk in closet  
"I'll get the upstairs while you take all this stuff out to the car," said the leader.  
"Okay," the man called Chuck agreed.  
"What is taking the police so long?" Maryah asked herself softly. "They should have been here a long time ago."  
******************************  
Meanwhile in the Other Realm Edward Spellman was trying to solve an augment. He was sitting in a high back chair and calmly listening to the leaders of Alpha Centuari argue. They were driving him crazy, because they didn't seem to want to quit. Old hatreds died hard. Suddenly the device in his pocket beeped and Edward took it out and looked at it. It was the device to his house. It warned him if anybody was trying to break in and rob him. Maryah was there he realized and probably Jesper too. Were they even aware of the danger? He had to end this and quickly.  
"ENOUGH!" Ted shouted at the top his lungs. He used a little magic to strengthen his voice. His voice boomed into every little corner of the room. Everybody in the room fell utterly silent in stunned amazement. "I don't have time for this," he said more calmly. "My house has just been broken into and I'm worried about my granddaughter so either we come to a solution now or I'll leave."  
"But we haven't finished yet," one of the braver leaders ventured.  
"Maybe not," said Ted. "But my granddaughter means more to me then this job. If she gets hurt or killed I'll never forgive myself and even; worse my daughter Sabrina will never speak to me again. So let's hurry it up shall we?"   
******************************  
Half an Hour later Ted hurried to the Other Realm portal and stepped through. The details needed to be ironed out, but they could do that on their own. He had promised to come back as soon as he had checked on his granddaughter.  
There was instantly a loud boom and he was gone. "It's amazing," said one of the leaders softly. "He was willing to give up his job if we didn't come to an agreement. His family means more to him then anything else."  
"It's the way some humans are," another leader observed.  
“Of course he does as you should well know if you had ever found a mate and had children,” said another. “Family is more important then any job especially if you have a family to love. Is that so hard to understand?”  
“No I guess not when you put it like that,” said another leader.  
"I hope his granddaughter's okay," said another.  
"I hope so to," the first leader who had spoken said.  
******************************  
"Sorry we got here so late—traffic," a policeman was saying to Maryah and Jesper as Ted stepped into the still broken down door of his house. There was yellow tape across the doorway and Ted had to duck under it in order to enter the house.  
"You nearly go here to late to stop them," said Maryah, her face pale her lower lip trembling.  
"Sir, sir you can't come in here," called a policeman finally spotting Ted.  
"I live here," said Ted calmly, noting the condition his granddaughter was in as he walked closer.  
Maryah looked up and saw him coming towards her. "Grandfather Ted you're home!" Maryah exclaimed running towards him. Maryah practically fell into her grandfather's embrace and Ted hugged her close. "You okay sweetheart?" he asked quietly.  
"I'm fine granddad," Maryah assured him.  
"So you would be this girl’s grandfather?" asked a policeman interrupting the embrace.  
"Yes sir. Edward Spellman at your service."  
"Sergeant Geoffrey Kemp at your service sir. Your granddaughter was very smart to call the police. We caught them just before they were about to head upstairs. She and her friend handled themselves well until we could get here. You need to check through your stuff to make sure nothing is missing sir."   
"Well my daughter has always taught her children to be responsible, but most of all to be safe," said Ted.  
"Would you like us to contact her family and tell them what happened?"  
"No that's okay," said Ted. "My granddaughter's family lives in America. Boston Massachusetts to be precise. I'll contact them tomorrow."  
"As you wish," the policeman agreed.  
******************************  
An hour later the policemen were gone and Jesper had gone home after Ted had phoned his parents to tell them what had happened. "You sure you're okay?" asked Ted as he fixed the door with magic.  
"I'm fine just tired," said Maryah with a tired sigh.  
"I'm not surprised after all you've been through," said Ted. "So what happened precisely unless you are too tired to tell me."  
"No I'm okay," said Maryah. Ted noted that some of the color had returned to her face in the last few minutes. "Jesper and I were studying. We had ordered pizza and we were waiting for it to be delivered. Suddenly we heard voices outside the door. At first we thought it might be the pizza man, but then we heard them talking about breaking in. Jesper called the police and while he was in the kitchen making the phone call I did a bit of magic on the lock to make it hold against their lock picking. Finally the leader got fed; up and kicked the door down. I couldn't do anything because Jesper was back by that point. We both headed upstairs before they kicked the door down and hid. Finally the police got here just before it was too late."  
"I'm just glad you're okay," said Ted hugging his granddaughter. "You mother would have never forgiven me if anything had happened to you. And I never would have forgiven myself either."  
"But nothing happened and I'm okay," said Maryah trying to assure her grandfather that she was fine.  
"But something could have happened," said Ted. "No matter you're okay and that's all that matters. Luckily tomorrow is a weekend you can sleep in."  
Maryah nodded sleepily against her grandfather's shoulder. "Time for bed sweetheart," said Ted picking Maryah up and carrying her upstairs.  
He gently laid her on the bed and changed her into her nightgown with a point of his finger. He then turned the sheets down and put her gently under the covers. "Goodnight sweetheart see you in the morning," said Ted gently kissing her forehead.  
******************************  
The next morning Maryah slept late. And Ted allowed her to for he knew she needed it after her ordeal. If anything had happened to her . . . The thought just kept repeating over and over inside his mind. She was one of the most important things in his life he realized. She gave him joy and made him laugh. If he had lost her he didn't know what he would have done. He had never been so scared as he had last night he realized or at least not in a long time.  
"Morning Granddad," said a voice from the doorway.  
Ted started in surprise for he had not heard her come downstairs. "Morning honey, would you like some breakfast?"  
"Yeah I'm starved," said Maryah with a yawn rubbing her eyes  
"Breakfast coming up," said Ted as he began to zap up the ingredients. "You have any plans for today sweetheart?"  
"No I think I'll just hang around here. Maybe watch some TV or read a book."  
"Okay," said Ted trying not to sound relieved. He didn't really want to let her out of his sight just yet. His nerves were still jangling from last night.  
"I meant to ask you how did you just happen to appear right after the crooks got caught?"  
"I have an alarm system on the house. It buzzes when somebody tries to break in and it works anywhere in the universe. Which; is lucky for me. As soon as that thing started buzzing I got back here as quickly as possible," Ted explained.  
Oh," said Maryah. "So will you have to leave again?"  
"Not for a least another few days. I promised I'd be back to iron out the details, but that shouldn't take long. Not more than a couple of hours so I'll go when you go to school on Monday. I'll be here when you get home I promise."  
"Okay," Maryah agreed. "I know that sometimes other people need you and that's okay with me because you're here all the times it really matters anyway."  
"That's very grownup of you," said Ted his voice sounding choked with an emotion that was almost indefinable.  
"Yeah well I try," said Maryah with a modest shrug. "I love you granddad."  
"I love you to sweetheart," said Ted giving his granddaughter a hug.  
Neither said anything for a long time for no words were needed for they understood each other perfectly.  
******************************  
The next day Maryah slept late then went to the movies with Jasper and Ted let her go with a great deal of reluctance. But he couldn’t keep her in the house forever he realized. Not only would she go stir crazy in no time he didn’t want her to think she was being punished. It was those crooks who; deserved to be punished not his granddaughter who had done nothing wrong. He was still uneasy though and knew he probably would be for some time to come—but Maryah had a life outside of school and he knew it.  
A few hours later she was home again and Ted was relieved she was all right all though he tried not to show it  
“How was the movie?” asked Ted as soon as Maryah had come in the door.  
“Just great Grandfather Ted it was a comedy and it was so funny I could barely stop laughing the whole time.”  
“That’s good laughter is good medicine for what ails you and you needed it especially after night before last.”  
“Yeah,” said Maryah, suddenly sober, but then she smiled again and Ted was relieved to see her sense of humor returning.   
“I’m sorry I brought it up,” said Ted instantly contrite.  
“No it’s okay. I’m just going to have to get past it. After all both Jasper and I are okay and that’s all that matters.”  
“How is Jasper doing by the way?”  
“Fine, he doesn’t seem at all affected by the incident. In fact he was nice enough to compliment me on my quick thinking the other night.”  
“Good, you deserve to be complimented. You thought fast on your feet and managed to stay ahead of the robbers. I’m proud of you.”  
“Thank you,” said Maryah, blushing at the compliment.  
“You deserve it,” said Ted giving his granddaughter a hug.  
“I love you granddad,” said Maryah returning the hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“And I love you Maryah,” said Ted. “If anything had happened to you—”  
“But it didn’t; so let’s not think about it anymore all right? Let’s just fix a nice dinner and forget it every happened.”  
Ted nodded in agreement, but only said, “As you wish. “What do you want for dinner?”  
“What about steak?” asked Maryah, “We haven’t had thick porterhouses; in awhile.”  
“Steak it is,” Ted agreed zapping up the ingredients. Maryah helped him by doing the salad and both worked in companionable silence. She sure has grown up quite a bit, Ted thought as he fixed the steaks and I’m proud of her. I’m more proud of her then I’ve ever been of my own talents. She handled herself well.  
“Dinner is served milady,” Ted told teasingly, Maryah an hour later. He scooted out her chair for her and Maryah sat down and then Ted scooted it back in and she sat down.  
“Why thank you kind sir,” said Maryah just as teasingly. After then dinner was eaten and they talked as they ate about many things. Ted talked about his travels and Maryah told about her growing up years and that of her siblings. Then a comfortable silence fell between them where they didn’t need words to understand each other. They also knew they would always be there for each other if necessary till their deaths in a couple hundred years—or longer. After all they might not be immortal, but they were a lot longer lived then mortals and so it had always been with their kind.

The End


End file.
